


Father’s Day

by nothfan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Loyalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan
Summary: Part of fandom giftbox exchange, a gift for withinmeloveThe prompt wasCharacter/Pairing: Hagrid & HarryPrompts: Hagrid was such a father figure to Harry whenever possible and I want more exploration of that.
Relationships: Rubeus Hagrid & Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	Father’s Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withinmelove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/gifts).



> Many thinks to my lovely friend cookiegirl for beta reading and help this fic for me

Harry made his way carefully out of the castle on a Sunday afternoon in June. He clutched a box containing a cake. Ron and Hermione would be along in a little while. They were giving him a little time alone with Hagrid on this special day. 

He’d made the cake himself, with a little help from his friends. Ron had sent an owl to his mother, for a recipe that Harry wouldn’t find too difficult. The twins Fred and George had brought the ingredients in Hogsmead, on Harrys behalf. Hermione had asked the house elf in charge of the kitchen if Harry could bake his cake.That hadn’t been a problem, well except convincing the over zealous elf not to bake it himself. 

Harry dodged around students enjoying the late afternoon sunshine, heading towards the path that leading to the edge of the Forrest and Hagrid’s hut. He could hear his friend’s booming voice coming from the open window. It sounded like Fang was getting a telling off. He avoided the large pair of galoshes outside the door, knocking loudly he let himself in. He held the box above his head and side stepped a very excited Fang who bounded in his direction.

Harry slipped the box onto the table and pushed it firmly into the centre, taking no chances. Then turned back and caught the expected face full of slobber from Fang, bracing himself so he kept his feet.

“Oy! Stop that bad dog,” Hagrid said with a chuckle, then held up his chewed, very large pair of slippers. Which Fang looked at hopefully for a moment. Then went and sat by the hearth as if butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth. Harry and his friend both burst out laughing.

“Let me get that kettle on Harry,” the giant said when he’d gotten himself under control. “Ron and Hermione not coming?” He added over his shoulder as he put the large copper kettle on the open fire.

Harry took an envelope out of his pocket, he really hoped Hagrid would like it. “They’ll be along in a bit Hagrid, I just wanted to give you this,” he said.

“What’s this then?” Hagrid accepted the envelope and fetched a knife to open it. He peered into it curiously.

“I hope it’s okay, I made it myself,” Harry said as he fidgeted from one foot to the other.

“Oh Harry...” Hagrid began as a huge tear rolled down his cheek. He re-read the card, Happy Father’s Day, it said. More tears fell as Hagrid sniffed.

Harry pulled out the nearest chair and climbed onto it, Hagrid gave him and the chair a big hug. Harry wrapped his arms as far around his friend’s waist as he could reach, which in truth wasn’t that far. He added some sniffles of his own to Hagrids.

“Never ‘d a Father’s Day card before, got no children y’see...”  
“You’re like a Dad to me Hagrid, brought me my very first Birthday Present. And that fabulous birthday cake. I’ll never forget that and you’ve been my friend ever since.” Harry released his grip and took off his glasses to wipe his eyes. He climbed down from the chair and pulled the box forward,

“This is for you too,” he said shyly.

Hagrid and Fang vied to be first to get a peek into the box, Hagrid got there first, only just.

“It’s a cake!” He said in amazement, as if it was the last thing he expected.

“I made it myself, so I hope it tastes okay,” although he was pretty confident it would at least match Hagrid’s rock cakes. Apparently a cake was something else his friend wasn’t used to receiving as Hagrid wiped more tears away.

Harry patted Hagrid on the arm, not wanting to be left out, Fang insisted on his head getting a pat too.

“Shall we have tea with our cake Hagrid? And here comes Ron and Hermione,” he added as Fang bounded to the door to great his next visitors.

Hagrid dried his eyes on his red spotty handkerchief and blew his nose. Then bustled off to get cups and plates.

“Just in time for tea and Father’s Day cake, you two have good timing,” Hagrid cheerfully greeted Ron and Hermione.

“ This is the best Father’s Day ever, thanks Harry,” Hagrid said with a final happy sniff.

“No problem,” Harry beamed as he accepted plates and a knife and started to slice up the cake.


End file.
